Something He Knows
by roseberry121
Summary: Grissom and Greg slash, with a bit of funny mixed in.


Something He Knows

Disclaimer: I don't own or anyway affiliated with CSI or it's characters, but one can dream.

Rating M

The rain had been pouring down for hours, and there was no end in site. As Greg sat in the break room staring out the window wondering if Vegas had ever had rain like this before, he waited. The prints he lifted off the murder weapon were being ran through AFIS, the DNA he recovered from the scene was being processed and searched through CODIS, and he didn't even want to know how Hodges was doing on the trace evidence. It was always weird how Hodges seemed to pop up out of no where, when Greg was lost in thought.

" Hey I have those results if you want them."

Greg nearly fell back out of his chair and onto his head in shock.

" Hodges if you ever sneak up on me again, I swear..."

" You swear you'll do what?"

The voice coming from the doorway caused both men to jump slightly. Grissom stood there with his arms folded like he did so many times when Greg was in the middle of making a fool out of himself, which Grissom knew he did quite often.

" Hey boss, didn't see you standing there. Greg was just threatening me."

" I was not, I was just caught off guard, and Hodges knew it."

" I did not."

Grissom just stood there for a moment, watching two grown men bicker like a couple of fifth graders fighting over the last chocolate pudding in the lunch line, before he spoke up.

" If you children are done, I would like to see the results, Hodges."

Greg reached out for the paper as Hodges began to speak in Grissom's direction again.

" Sorry boss, I collected a small amount of white substance off the shirt sleeve you brought in and ran it through and got this."

" Corn syrup, sugar, food starch modified, gelatin, and terasodium phosphate. What is that?"

" It's marshmallows Greg."

Grissom stared at Greg for a moment after giving an answer that seemed to be obvious; well maybe just to him, and then directed his attention back to Hodges.

" Thank you Hodges, you can go now."

" Just doing my job boss."

As Hodges walked out the door Greg spoke up one last time.

" Did too."

Before Hodges could respond Grissom held up his hand in defiance and Hodges stormed off.

" Greg?"

" I had to."

" Just go check on the other evidence."

" Okay."

As Greg left the break room with that signature grin of his plastered to his face, Grissom smiled, just slightly, because he new the night had just began.

Grissom sat in his office going over the case that he and Greg had just closed, there were times when Grissom wondered where his life was heading. He worked so hard and passionately about his job, and yet he knew that there was something missing; something he would soon find in the oddest place.

Greg came walking in with stacks upon stacks of paperwork that Ecklie didn't have the balls to deliver to Grissom in person.

" What is all of this?"

Grissom took the folders and started to read over the first on the stack. As Greg spoke Grissom kept his head behind his make-shift paper shield.

" Sorry Grissom, I know that paperwork isn't your best attribute, in fact that is probably your ass."

" What? Where you talking to me?"

" Did you hear anything I said?"

" No."

" Then don't worry about it, I was just babbling. Do you want me to stay and help you go through all of this?"

" No Greg, I think you should just clock out for the night, thanks anyway."

" Okay, but remember I tried to help."

After Greg left, Grissom sat there in a slight state of shock. Did he hear Greg correctly? He knew that if he had even responded to Greg's comment there was going to be a highly awkward conversation between the two men, and for Grissom it was just best to avoid situations like that. After a couple hours of work in silence, Grissom heard someone coming down the hall way, as he looked up from his desk he watched Greg walk into his office, holding a paper bag, with what appeared to be food in it, and two cups of coffee.

" Hey Grissom, I thought about it and I know you don't want my help, but I am sure your hungry and in need of conversation. Strictly professional and or philosophical, but I can't help it if I flirt a little."

Grissom stood and moved over in front of Greg and gave a response that left a glimmer of damage on Greg's face.

" What makes you say the things you say? I mean do you know that you talk the way you do or is a natural response to everyday situations, the need to constantly make jokes and commentary, is it just you?"

" Wow, I just thought that you might want the company Grissom, you have no ground to tell me what I say has an effect on anything considering the effect you have on everyone."

They were standing almost inches from each other and for a moment Grissom saw something in Greg that he had never seen before, and his words had a certain sting that Grissom wasn't accustomed to hearing from Greg.

" I know that what I said sounded harsh Greg, but I was just curious. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, thank you for the food and coffee."

" That's it, do you want me to leave? I can't believe that you, a man of wisdom and respect, could be so cruel."

" Greg I…"

" No it's fine I have some stuff to take care in the trace lab anyway, I'll see you later when the shift starts."

"Greg…"

Grissom stood there amazed at the set of brass balls Greg had suddenly grown, and as Greg walked out Grissom wondered if just maybe he was actually being sincere. After a short amount of time, well what it felt like anyway, Grissom decided that he needed to clear things up with Greg before the new shift started.

Hodges was standing in the trace lab, doing what appeared to be some kind of dance move, when Grissom came in. Moments like this made Grissom think about what it was that his life was missing, and how such immaturity could bring up these thoughts of loneliness and desire for intimacy and connection. Grissom breathed in slowly before addressing his current situation.

" Hodges, please save that for your own time and the blind."

" My dancing is best kept to myself, but I felt like busting a move."

" Have you seen Greg?"

" He was here a hour and a half ago, he picked up trace for Ecklie and left."

" Okay, thank you. Oh and Hodges, get back to work."

" Yes sir."

Grissom left Hodges standing there with a stupid look on his face in search of Greg. As he rounded the corner he bumped into the last person he wanted to see tonight, Ecklie. Ecklie was wearing what appeared to be a old suit that fit just a little to tight. Grissom tried so hard to fight back the urge to make a joke as they both stood there. For a moment it seemed as though they were throwing insults back and forth between their minds.

" Ecklie."

" Grissom."

" Have you seen Greg?"

" He dropped off trace result to me and then left. He said he was going home to get some sleep before the shift began."

" Thanks, nice suit."

" Thank you, wait a minute…"

Before Ecklie finished the sentence Grissom was already headed for the exit and he knew exactly where he was going, to Greg's apartment.

The parking lot was fairly empty when Grissom pulled in, but this was Vegas; where the party never ends. Greg's apartment was on the third floor, and the whole way up the stairs Grissom tried to think of what he could possibly say. The reason he came here was to apologize but for some reason he felt the urge that he needed something else, but what? He knocked on Greg's door quietly at first and waited, no answer. Oh well shift starts in about four hours I can always talk to him then, he thought. As he turned to leave Greg opened the door.

Standing there in flannel pajama pants, Greg looked shocked to see Grissom at his door, especially this late.

" Come in, sorry about the mess, but hey you know me."

" It's fine and thank you."

" What are you doing here?"

" I wanted to talk to you about the argument we had earlier this evening."

" Grissom, I know that what we said had truth to it somewhere and I want you to know that I think the way you are is perfect."

Grissom sat there for a second taking in what Greg said as he realized that he was staring at Greg. Sitting there in barely a thing, pouring out his feelings and thoughts like he knew what Grissom didn't; why he was really here. Grissom then noticed that Greg might have observed that Grissom was staring, so he quickly spoke up.

" Perfect?"

" Well, you are great at your job, you care about everyone around you, and you are far from being cruel to anyone. I am really sorry Grissom."

" Greg you don't have to be sorry to me, I had no right; just like you said. I didn't mean to be rude to you. I just came over here to tell you I was sorry."

" I act the way I do because I use it like a shield from everything I don't want to admit or see for what it really is. I basically use it to cope."

" Like I use my work to shield myself from making any human contact with someone who cares and just wants to help me."

" Grissom I…"

Before Greg could finish his sentence Grissom moved; and sat on the couch, inches from Greg's face. They gazed into each others eye for, what felt like hours. What was Grissom doing, something deep inside him was controlling his actions and he kind of liked it. They both moved in closer until their lips were locked in a passionate kiss. They shifted in soft and obsessive movements as their hands began to move on each others skin. Greg touched Grissom's arms and turned into his waiting embrace. They couldn't let go of each other for that first kiss; that lasted until both men broke to breath.

Grissom sat back pulling away from Greg slightly, this must have been what Grissom was searching for, and Greg knew. The look on his face was unfailing, a positive sign that Grissom was doing something that had to be right. Greg stood up and moved toward the bedroom holding Grissom the whole way. They reached the bedroom quickly where Greg finally stepped away from Grissom and spoke.

" Grissom is this what you want are you sure that you can handle, well this?"

" That was what I was just thinking."

" That you couldn't handle this?"

" No if this is what I wanted and I think that it's what I need."

" Grissom, I am not just something you need, I don't want to walk in work in three hours and not know what happened between us earlier."

" Greg, I want you, I need you, I can't help but feeling that I am here for this reason. I didn't see it before, but now I do."

" See what?"

" Greg, and don't want you to be just this, I want you to be much more to me. I . . ."

" Don't say it not yet, this is just the beginning."

The touch of skin on skin and two men that just don't seem to fit , were molded together like puzzle pieces. Grissom pulled at Greg as he leaned closer and deeper into never ending kisses. Greg grabbed Grissom's sides and pushed him down climbing on top of him with hunger in his eyes. This was all new to Grissom but Greg knew how to move both of them into just the right positions.

After a while of touching every place they could possibly explore, Greg paused and sat up staring down at Grissom who was expecting more of what they were already doing. Greg leaned down and moved Grissom like a puppet putting legs here and hands there until he was finally happy with their current arrangement, then he spoke.

" Grissom are you ready?"

" Ready for what?" The look in Greg's eyes had answered Grissom's question clearly.

" I am."

" Good because, I can't keep doing what we have been, not much longer anyway."

" Are you tired of me already, maybe this wasn't a good idea." Grissom attempted to move but Greg's body wasn't going to let that happen, followed by his voice

" Are you nuts, that's not what I meant. I just want more that's all."

" Oh."

" Yea, oh."

Greg shifted above Grissom and then pressed his body close penetrating as he did so. The feelings and sensations flew over Grissom and suddenly he wanted more of Greg than he thought possible. They moved and moaned together like a perfectly selected duet. As they reached the highlight of the evening, Grissom pulled Greg into a passionate kiss.

Laying side by side, Greg whispered into Grissom's ear as he stroked his side with the softest touch.

" Hey, does this mean I get special privileges?"

" If they don't pertain to work, of course you do."

" Grissom do you think that things are going to be alright at work, you know between us?"

" I think it will be difficult, but we can do it."

" Can we?"

Grissom thought about this whole circumstance, and began to wonder about what was in store for them later; only for a moment though. Grissom didn't have much time to think when Greg slipped off to sleep in his arms.


End file.
